Burning Inside
by KateB-fan
Summary: Siguiendo con algunos "What if..." en esta serie, historia situada justo después que el departamento de Kate explotara en la segunda temporada... ella se da cuenta de todo lo que le pasa con la única persona que siempre está a su lado... Último Capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia está situada promediando la segunda temporada, luego de que el departamento de Kate explotara. Tiene que ver con todos los sentimientos que están comenzando a fluir entre ellos...**

**Burning Inside  
**

Kate se sentó en su escritorio y respiró hondo. Esos días habían sido complicados. Muchos recuerdos, muchos problemas, muchas cosas movilizantes que nada tenían que ver con el trabajo y sin embargo, se habían dado allí, donde toda su vida transcurría…

Kate se sintió apenada por su departamento. Todo había terminado en cenizas, todo su esfuerzo y buena parte de su dinero…

Pero había salvado su vida… una vez más… en realidad, Castle había salvado su vida. Era curioso como ese hombre se las ingeniaba siempre para hacer tambalear su resistencia y Kate se sentía tan cerca de él que casi le había confesado sus sentimientos…

Quizás había llegado el momento… o quizás todo era producto de su agradecimiento, de su cariño y su compañerismo con él… y quizás… quizás se atreviera a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules como el hielo, y sin embargo tan cálidos y le dijera que le pasaban tantas cosas cada vez que él se acercaba…

Suspiró y lo vio venir, distraído, mirando su móvil… tenía que inventar una excusa, quería pasar más tiempo con él, fuera del trabajo…

-Hey, Castle…- le dijo y él la miró. Kate sintió un golpe en el corazón y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó él, que era demasiado sensitivo.

-Sí…

-¿Ya encontraste departamento?

-En realidad me está costando… supongo que me quedaré en el hotel un tiempo más…

-Ah… lo siento… igual creo que lo sabes, pero eres bienvenida a mi casa, digo, si prefieres algo más familiar…- dijo con sinceridad y Kate sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas de solo pensar en convivir con él.

-Bueno, si siguen pasando los días y no encuentro nada, de verdad tendré que tenerlo en cuenta…- dijo ella para dejar la puerta abierta y él sonrió.

-No hace falta que sigan pasando los días… ¿por qué no vienes? Ahorrarías una buena cantidad de dinero que podrías gastar en un nuevo departamento…

-Eso es cierto…- dijo ella pensativa, quería encontrar una excusa y él se la estaba sirviendo en bandeja- pero no quiero molestarte…

-¿Molestarme? Te diré algo… si me preparas el desayuno como lo hiciste el otro día, puedes quedarte a vivir para siempre…

Kate quiso contestar algo y se perdió en sus ojos. ¿Acaso él no sabía o no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía con ella?

Al ver que no le contestaba, él la miró con curiosidad e insistió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vienes?- le preguntó y ella salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo y él sonrió genuinamente feliz.

-Bien… te acompañaré al hotel para ayudarte con tus cosas…

-No hay mucho… el 80% de mi ropa está en la lavandería, intentando recuperarse del humo…

-Compraremos ropa… conozco un lugar que tiene las mejores marcas y como soy cliente, me hacen descuentos importantes…

-Parece que tienes todas las respuestas y las soluciones…- sonrió ella.

-Solo quiero que estés bien…

-Estoy bien, Castle…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

* * *

Rick se mostró solícito y cuando llegaron al hotel, se quedó esperándola a que empacara sus cosas.

-Es un lindo lugar…

-Pero muy caro…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza- quise encontrar algo más barato, pero estaba todo ocupado o demasiado alejado…

-No te preocupes… ya tienes donde vivir y si quieres, puedo llamar a mi agente de bienes raíces y pedirle que nos ayude a encontrarte un departamento…

-Gracias, Castle…- dijo ella y se detuvo frente a él.

Rick la miró, indeciso, no quería molestarla ni que ella reaccionara y así perder toda esa confianza que había ganado con ella esos días…

Kate sonrió ante su indecisión y lo abrazó con algo de torpeza... de inmediato sintió las manos de él en su espalda, con suavidad y se relajó. Se sentía increíble, y no era tan difícil dejarse llevar…

-Gracias… de verdad… en todos estos días creo que no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte como corresponde…- dijo ella sumergida todavía en él.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, Kate… lo hago porque… porque lo siento…- dijo él y ella se separó para mirarlo.

-Tú sabes que no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo…- le dijo y miró brevemente sus labios, casi incapaz de contenerse.

-No se trata de obligaciones… necesito saber que estás bien…

-Sí…- dijo ella y humedeció sus labios- me pasa lo mismo…

-Bien…- dijo él, que iba acercándose de a poco.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y sonrió al verlo poner los ojos en blanco- no voy a cansarme de agradecerte…

-En lugar de agradecerme podrías cocinar algo rico para la cena, ¿no crees?

-O sea que para lo único que tú me quieres cerca es para que te cocine…- dijo ella divertida.

Rick pensó en decirle que la cocina era lo que menos le importaba, pero no se atrevió, a pesar de que su mirada reflejaba un cambio de actitud que a él le encantaba…

-Digamos que por ahora sí…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo y él, que todavía la tenía tomada de la cintura, la soltó con suavidad.

* * *

Cuando entraron al loft de Rick y Alexis vio las valijas, los miró sorprendida.

-Detective Beckett…- dijo la chica- ¿pasó algo?

-Pasó… que aún no tengo casa y tu padre me invitó, para que no gastara tanto dinero en hoteles…- dijo Kate algo incómoda.

-Eso es magnífico… es cierto… quizás es bueno que puedas ahorrar…

-Veo que los miembros de la familia están de acuerdo…

-Si es para ayudarte…- dijo Alexis y Rick le guiñó el ojo- papá… quería pedirte permiso para ir al cine con… con un amigo…

-¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo?

-Alguien en quien confío…

-Tú… pero… ¿qué hay de mí?

-Tú… confías en mí…- dijo la chica y Kate sonrió.

-Supongo que sí…- dijo Rick sin argumentos.

-Bien… ¿entonces puedo?

-Sí… pero no vuelvas tarde…- dijo y besó su frente.

-Bien… gracias… diviértanse…- dijo Alexis y Kate sonrió de costado- detective Beckett…

-Kate…- dijo ella algo incómoda.

-Kate… me alegra que estés aquí…- le dijo Alexis y Rick sonrió con satisfacción.

-Bien…- dijo Rick una vez que su hija salió- ¿qué te gustaría comer?

-Pensé que cocinaría yo…- dijo Kate y Rick alzó las cejas.

-¡Pasta!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y Kate sonrió con placidez, casi no podía esperar a convivir con él, aunque solo fuera por unos días…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Siempre pensé que a estas alturas, fue difícil inventar una buena excusa para que estos dos no se dejaran llevar por sus "obvios" sentimientos... en fin... sigo pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kate terminó de cambiarse y suspiró. Habían cenado, habían charlado, habían tomado café y ella no había tenido el valor de ir más allá, y por supuesto él, más allá de alguna mirada intensa, se había portado como un caballero… y Kate sabía que era porque no quería echar todo a perder…

Se miró al espejo y se sintió ridícula. Tenía puesto un pijama de seda color lavanda con algunos detalles de encaje… ¿para lucir ante quién? Nadie… a no ser que inventara una buena excusa para ir a verlo a él…

Salió de la habitación sin pensarlo demasiado, bajó en puntas de pie la escalera y cuando llegó a la habitación de él, escuchó el ruido de la ducha…

Se mordió el labio con impaciencia y entró sigilosamente. La puerta estaba entreabierta y el vapor de la ducha salía…

Se asomó despacio, hasta que sus ojos lo encontraron tras la mampara transparente. Vio todo su cuerpo mojado con el agua que caía sobre sus hombros, sus brazos fuertes, ese cuerpo que podría sostenerla contra el suyo... contuvo la respiración cuando comenzó a sentirse afectada, reaccionando a él.

Se quedó allí quieta, sin poder dejar de mirarlo y se preguntó qué la detenía, por qué razón sentía que no podía entrar allí y demostrarle físicamente todo lo que sentía por él…

No… eso era demasiado… aunque el deseo la estuviese consumiendo en ese instante, ella tenía que calmarse y dejar que las cosas se dieran naturalmente, no en un arranque de necesidad…

Se imaginó teniendo el coraje de quitarse la ropa y reunirse allí con él, bajo la ducha y besarlo, acariciarlo y permitir que él la acariciara a ella y hacer el amor con él, durante horas…

Pero él cerró la ducha y Kate tuvo que apurarse y desaparecer, no quería que él la viera allí, eso sería todavía peor que meterse con él sin su consentimiento.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró. Se obligó a calmarse. Sería imposible convivir con él en esas circunstancias…

* * *

Justo cuando construía teorías en su cabeza sobre qué hacer, sintió unos golpes suaves en la puerta de su habitación y su corazón se aceleró. Era él.

-Hey… siento molestarte…- dijo él que vestía un pijama oscuro, también de seda y olía a perfume...

-No molestas… dime…- dijo ella apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Rick no pudo evitar pasear sus ojos por el atuendo de ella. Claramente había buscado una excusa para ir a verla, quizás sentía curiosidad, quizás solo quería estar cerca…

-Solo… quería saber si necesitabas algo… - dijo él con algo de inseguridad.

-Estoy bien… ¿quieres pasar?- le dijo ella y él se sorprendió.

-No es necesario, quiero decir… estabas por ir a dormir…- dijo él.

-De hecho iba a acostarme, pero no tengo sueño, y tampoco quería estar deambulando por la casa… no quería molestar…

-Pues… siéntete libre de hacer lo que te parezca… no me molestas, de verdad estoy muy contento de tenerte aquí…

-Gra…- comenzó a decir ella y él puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Kate cerró los ojos instintivamente y él se quedó mirándola casi pasmado. No quería interpretar mal las señales, pero las que ella estaba enviándole eran demasiado claras…

-Kate…- dijo él sin mover su dedo.

Kate besó suavemente su dedo y él contuvo el aire. Miró sus labios y sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina. Kate se acercó despacio, una vez que él bajó su mano y lo tomó de la cara. Rick quiso reaccionar, pero no supo cómo.

Los labios de ella encontraron los de él, firme y vehementemente… Rick se sintió transportado al paraíso de golpe. El aroma a cerezas tan propio de ella invadió sus sentidos y ahogó un suspiro.

Rick no entendía nada, pero tampoco quería hacerlo… lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar de esas caricias sorpresivas mientras duraran.

Kate exploró su boca con insistencia y al ver que él no la empujaba ni cortaba el beso se sintió más confiada… y continuó…

Un momento más tarde, separó su boca de la de él y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, su respiración entrecortada y Kate pudo ver en él un instinto animal, desesperado por devorarla…

Algunos segundos de indecisión se sucedieron y cuando Kate estaba intentando hilvanar alguna otra estrategia, sintió su espalda golpear contra la puerta y los labios de él devorando los de ella. Impetuosamente, de una forma deliciosamente perfecta…

Kate suspiró y comenzó a responderle, sentía las manos de él recorriendo su cuerpo, su lengua recorriendo ávidamente su boca y el efecto de sus caricias directamente sobre su abdomen…

Lo tomó de la solapa del pijama y cuando iba a tirar de él para empujarlo dentro de la habitación, escucharon la voz de Alexis abajo.

-Ya llegué…- dijo la joven y Rick se detuvo en seco.

Rick apoyó su frente sobre la de ella para calmar su respiración. Quiso decir algo, pero no había tiempo…

La dejó apoyada en la puerta, respirando con dificultad y giró para mirarla una vez más antes de bajar las escaleras…

Kate entró y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Sonrió mientras suspiraba.

-Dios… Castle…- dijo mientras sentía que su cuerpo ardía.

Alexis notó raro a su padre cuando lo vio bajar, él le dijo poco y nada y ella no preguntó, no era tonta, sabía hacer las cuentas y también que Kate estaba arriba… lo que lamentaba era haber interrumpido…

-Papá…- le dijo cuando logró alcanzarlo en la cocina- ¿estás bien?

-Sí… maravillosamente bien…- dijo Rick que trató de ocultar la agitación.

-Bien… me alegra… yo… lamento haber llegado así, de golpe…

-Habíamos… habíamos quedado en eso, ¿verdad?

-Sí… pero bueno…

-Alexis… no pasa nada…- dijo Rick y miró hacia arriba, algo incómodo…

Rick no pudo dormir bien esa noche y se sintió culpable. ¿Qué clase de juego estaba jugando con Beckett? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que toda esa intimidad, esa conexión entre ellos podría estropearse por un arranque de pasión?

Ella había estado sola, vulnerable esos días y él no había hecho más que aprovecharse de la situación… y eso no estaba bien…

Rick cerró los ojos mientras sus labios revivían el beso que había compartido con Kate minutos antes…

Trató de descansar, pero se pasó la noche dando vueltas, pensando en ella, en sus ojos, en esa expresión casi desconocida en su mirada, en esa mirada cómplice, cargada de deseo… pero también, esa mirada vulnerable… solitaria…

* * *

Finalmente, Rick se quedó dormido… y a la mañana siguiente, se despertó con el aroma del café recién hecho y el bacon… como la vez anterior…

-Buenos días…- dijo casi sin mirarla, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella intentando no hacer caso a las mariposas en su estómago.

-Huele increíble… - dijo él y robó un trozo de bacon.

-Para eso me trajiste aquí, ¿recuerdas?- dijo ella y él la miró.

-Te traje aquí para cuidarte…- dijo él y ella sintió que la desnudaba con la mirada- y siento que no lo estoy haciendo…- dijo él con seriedad.

-Castle…- dijo ella, era imposible eludir hablar del tema.

-Escucha, Beckett… si no hubiese sido por Alexis…

-La historia hubiese sido muy distinta…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-A eso me refiero… siento que me estoy abusando… que fui a verte… que no pude contenerme…

-¿Qué hay de mí, Castle? ¿Crees que yo sí pude hacerlo?- le dijo ella algo molesta. No podía ser que él creyera que ella no había hecho nada…

* * *

**Idas y vueltas, como de costumbre, pero Kate está más decidida... veremos como sigue! Espero que les siga gustando!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate dejó la cuchara a un costado con impotencia.

-¿De verdad crees que te estás abusando?- le dijo Kate sin poder creerlo.

-No sé si abusando… pero estoy sacando partido de una situación en la que tú estás en inferioridad de condiciones…

-Mírame a los ojos, Castle…- le dijo y se acercó a él.

-Todo el tiempo te estoy mirando…

-Entonces ¿cómo puede ser que no te des cuenta?

-Esto no es así… quiero decir… tú… quizás necesites a alguien cerca, yo puedo ser esa persona… pero te pido que no confundamos las cosas… no quiero que ninguno salga lastimado de esto… y si cruzamos la línea, saldremos lastimados, es inevitable…

-Pero… ¿por qué no puede ser que realmente necesitemos cruzar esa línea, de una vez por todas? Rick… anoche… cuando viniste a buscarme…

-Fue un impulso… ni siquiera lo pensé…

-Un rato antes, fui yo la que bajé…

-Lo sé…

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Me viste?- dijo y sintió un escalofrío.

-Te vi, sí… y no supe que hacer…

-Y viniste a buscarme… por eso viniste…¿sabes por qué no me metí contigo en la ducha? Porque no quería asustarte… quería mirarte a los ojos y decirte antes cuanto te deseo… y que necesito que estemos juntos…

-Kate…

-Escucha…- dijo y tomó su mano y la colocó a la altura de su corazón- yo no voy a rogarte… no es mi estilo… pero no te lo haré fácil… a partir de ahora… te estás perdiendo segundos increíbles… de caricias, de besos, de intimidad… y te puedo asegurar que te arrepentirás…

-Tú te arrepentirás si damos este paso…- le dijo él casi sin poder controlar su deseo.

-Mira, Castle… yo tengo muy en claro que soy un desastre, que no tengo casa, que estoy atrapada sin sentido en el asesinato de mi madre y que he fallado miserablemente en todas las relaciones que he tenido… pero también tengo en claro que esto que sientes aquí- dijo y apretó su mano para que él pudiera sentir los latidos acelerados- no lo he sentido por nadie… pero no te preocupes… en el fondo entiendo tu miedo…- dijo con algo de tristeza y soltó su mano, lo tomó de la cara y se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

-Kate…- intentó decir él cuando ella pasó a su lado, rozándolo a propósito y se encaminó hacia arriba.

-Disfruta el desayuno… iré a ducharme… en otras circunstancias te invitaría a acompañarme pero… seguimos perdiendo tiempo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

Rick se quedó mirándola y por un momento se imaginó reuniéndose con ella en el baño. El agua tibia acariciándolos y él besándola, su piel contra la de ella…

Sacudió la cabeza con impotencia. Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano, ella se lo agradecería…

Se enfocó en la comida y comió unos bocados del delicioso desayuno que ella le había preparado.

* * *

Kate bajó un rato después, vestida, con el cabello aún húmedo y Rick pudo sentir el aroma de su perfume desde lejos.

-¿Disfrutaste el desayuno?- le preguntó.

-Sí… muchas gracias…- dijo él en tono neutro.

-Y…- dijo y se acercó sonriendo provocativamente- solo por curiosidad… ¿ni siquiera te imaginaste un poco cómo hubiese sido que vinieras a ducharte conmigo?

-Kate… por favor…

-Yo sí… me lo imaginé todo…

-Si te dijera que no… te mentiría…- dijo él con sinceridad y Kate sonrió.

-Al menos lo admites… qué lástima…- dijo y se mordió el labio antes de volverse para la escalera cuando escuchó que Alexis bajaba.

-Buenos días…- dijo la chica y advirtió un clima cargado entre su padre y Kate.

-Buenos días…- dijo Kate y le sonrió- ¿quieres desayunar?

-Huele increíble… si sigues aquí engordaremos mucho…- dijo y Rick se rió un poco más distendido.

-Puedo cocinar cosas más sanas… solo quería darle el gusto a tu padre hoy…- dijo y le sonrió a Rick.

-Y… y yo te lo agradezco…- dijo él perdido en sus ojos.

Alexis sintió que quería esfumarse, pero Kate la obligó a comer un plato de su desayuno y no pudo hacerlo.

-Creo… creo que yo me iré a mi estudio para escribir un rato…- dijo algo incómodo Rick y se fue.

Alexis miró a Kate moverse por la cocina, en silencio y no pudo resistirse.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué pasa entre ustedes?

-Entre nosotros…- dijo Kate e inspiró hondo- es difícil de explicar…

-Escucha, Kate… lamento haber interrumpido ayer… mi padre me pidió que volviera temprano y…

-No, no… ¿cómo crees? Es tu casa, Alexis… además… no… no interrumpiste nada…- dijo y se mordió el labio inquieta.

-¿Estás segura? No importa… quiero decir… no me interesa saber los detalles… pero noto cierta incomodidad…

-Bueno… son cosas que ocurren cuando uno se siente inseguro… y nosotros… hace tiempo que estamos dando vueltas… y…

-Te gusta mi padre…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bueno… digamos que me gusta…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó- o quizás un poco más que eso…- dijo cerrando un ojo, como si calculara hasta donde debía hablar.

-Eso es fantástico… porque tú también le gustas a él…- dijo Alexis sonriendo.

-Sí… lo sé…- dijo Kate con algo de pesadumbre.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada… discúlpame… me siento un poco extraña hablando de esto contigo… lo siento…- dijo Kate.

-Bueno… te comprendo… ojalá lo intenten… tú le haces bien a él…

-Él también me hace bien a mí…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Y si necesitas algo… lo que sea…- dijo Alexis en secreto- incluyendo espacio para quedarte a solas con él, tienes mi apoyo…

-Alexis, basta…- dijo sonrojada- me hace sentir muy bien lo que dices, pero me da mucha vergüenza…

-Solo tenlo en cuenta…- dijo y extendió sus brazos.

Kate la miró un momento, algo incómoda y la abrazó con ternura. Era imposible no quererla, sobre todo porque tenía mucho que ver con Rick… y ella estaba enamorada de él…

Luego del abrazo, se quedaron conversando de cosas relacionadas con Alexis. La chica le contó sobre sus romances y también algunas cosas de la escuela.

Kate la oyó atentamente y disfrutó de su compañía.

* * *

Rick salió de su estudio para prepararse un café un rato más tarde y se sorprendió de encontrarlas allí, charlando alegremente, casi en secreto y riendo…

Se permitió imaginarse un futuro, pero por poco tiempo, no quería hacerse ilusiones.

Kate lo sorprendió mirándolas y se quedó un momento perdido en sus ojos.

-¿Te preparo un café?- le dijo presintiendo a lo que él venía.

-Yo lo haré… no te preocupes…- le dijo él.

Alexis los miró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Me voy…- dijo y los dejó mirándose.

-Ella… es demasiado inteligente…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-¿Dijo algo inconveniente?

-No… pero sabe lo que pasa…- dijo ella complacida.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo él mirando sus labios.

-Pasa… que tú y yo jugamos al gato y al ratón… y que cada vez me cuesta más reprimirme…- le dijo y se pasó la lengua por los labios, invitándolo a acercarse.

* * *

**Espero que les siga gustando... estos dos casi no pueden aguantarse! Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le dijo él que apenas podía respirar.

-Porque… quiero que entiendas…- dijo y se acercó hasta que estaba a milímetros de él- que tengo muy en claro lo que quiero…- le dijo y exhaló, su aliento fresco sobre los labios de él.

-¿Qué… qué quieres?- le preguntó él.

-A ti…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Pero…- dijo él encontrando casi imposible controlarse.

-Pero tú sigues creyendo que es debilidad… que me arrepentiré… sí, claro…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada alegre.

-Lo es…- dijo él y suspiró, sin poder moverse un milímetro.

-Entonces… ¿por qué sigues aquí? ¿por qué siento como reaccionas cuando me acerco? ¿cómo intentas controlar lo que ya no puedes? ¿te gusta sufrir, Castle? Tú sabes que yo podría encargarme de hacer eso por ti… eso y cualquier otra cosa que quisieras que haga por ti…

-Kate…

-Aléjate de mí, Castle… si eso es lo que quieres, pero no me pidas que deje de actuar en consecuencia de lo que quiero…

Rick la miró un instante e inspiró hondo antes de alejarse. Se fue sin café ni nada y volvió a encerrarse en su estudio.

Kate lo observó un momento y de pronto tomó conciencia de su incomodidad. Más allá de lo que ella sintiera, era absolutamente torturante para él estar esquivándola, sobre todo porque ella sabía lo que sentía.

Sin embargo, Rick no le pedía que se fuera, soportaba todas sus insinuaciones estoicamente y, sacando el episodio en la habitación de la noche anterior, se había comportado como un caballero.

* * *

Kate preparó el café un par de horas más tarde y decidió llevárselo para disculparse. Golpeó la puerta suavemente y como no oyó respuesta, entró.

Lo vio sentado de espaldas a la puerta y también al escritorio, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los auriculares puestos. Ella no podía verle la cara, pero no pudo resistirse y se acercó.

-Castle…- lo llamó. No hubo respuesta, seguramente el volumen estaba demasiado alto.

Dio toda la vuelta y dejó el café sobre su escritorio. Se detuvo frente a él y lo observó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de placidez en la cara. Sus manos, con los dedos entrelazados, descansaban sobre la parte baja de su abdomen y Kate se concentró en como su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar…

Hablando de torturas, esto sí lo era. Kate hubiese querido inclinarse sobre él y besarlo sin sentido, por completo…

Inspiró hondo y lo vio entreabrir sus labios. Inconscientemente humedeció los suyos. Tenía que controlarse. Lo vio mover suavemente las manos, como si se estuviera… acariciando… sintió calor… y también vergüenza…

No podía seguir viendo todo eso. No era sano para ella, ni tampoco para él. Se inclinó sobre él y tocó su hombro. Rick abrió los ojos y se perdió en su mirada, como si estuviese imaginando. Kate notó cierta actividad a la altura de las manos… pero se obligó a no mirar.

-Te traje un café…- le dijo y él pestañeó y se quitó los auriculares rápidamente- te decía que te traje un café…

-Sí…- dijo él moviéndose algo eléctrico- gracias…

-Rick…- le dijo ella, todavía afectada por lo que acababa de ver- yo… quería decirte que…

-No hace falta Kate…

-Sí… quiero que me perdones… no estoy respetando tus deseos de mantener las cosas así y… supongo que eso me convierte en una egoísta… usualmente no soy así…

-Sé cómo eres… disculpas aceptadas…- le dijo él y le dio un sorbo al café.

-Bien… bueno…

-Kate…- le dijo y tomó su mano para que ella no se fuera.

-Dime…- dijo ella y observó como él tomaba su mano entre las dos suyas y la miraba.

-Yo no quiero… no quiero que pienses que te rechazo… tú eres una mujer increíble, que podría volver loco a cualquier hombre…

-Sí…- dijo ella con tristeza- disculpa la cantidad de hombres que hacen fila afuera para invitarme a salir…

-En serio…- le dijo sonriendo ante su ocurrencia- yo… no puedo negarte que también me vuelves loco…- dijo y ella sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaría por ella- pero necesito actuar pensando… siento que no puedo cometer errores contigo porque si te pierdo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Rick…

-Entiéndeme… no quiero que pienses que no me derrito con cada cosa que me haces…

-Sí…- dijo ella y se soltó suavemente- te entiendo…- lo miró con tristeza y se fue.

* * *

Subió las escaleras rápidamente. Se sentía extrañamente acelerada. Él no actuaría en consecuencia, pero había reconocido que sentía cosas por ella. Y también lo había visto… Dios… necesitaba una ducha urgente… o… desahogar sus penas… o aliviar un poco su tensión…

Apretó sus labios, no podía ser que no pudiera contenerse. ¿Cuántas veces se había acariciado fingiendo que era él quien la tocaba? Pero eso era cuando se sentía sola, cuando pensaba que a él no le pasaba lo mismo. Y sobre todo, no con él allí, a solo unos metros…

Se recostó y se tapó la cara con las manos, inspiró hondo varias veces para calmarse. Sentía un fuego en la parte baja de su abdomen. Se levantó de un salto y tomó su bata de toalla…

Se preparó un baño de inmersión y se sumergió en él tratando de calmarse. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía sentir las manos de él acariciándola, su boca explorándola insistentemente, como la noche anterior…

Se mordió el labio, solo un poco, pensó mientras sus dedos se abrían paso para llegar a destino. Se imaginó sus ojos azules en los de ella. Su perfume envolviéndola. Sus manos gigantes sosteniéndola mientras hacían el amor… sus cuerpos colapsando uno sobre otro, rítmicamente, el calor… la transpiración…

-Oh… Castle…- jadeó en voz baja, desesperada de deseo. Estaba tan cerca. Incrementó la presión de sus dedos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Dándole acceso a su cuello, para que él pudiera dejar una marca- oh… sí…- dijo casi llegando al límite.

-¿Kate?- dijo él desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Me estoy dando un baño… déjame Castle…- dijo en voz baja y ronca.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él que notó el cambio de voz.

-No… no estoy bien… demonios…- dijo y cerró los ojos con impotencia.

Rick entró con la cara tapada y Kate suspiró con ansiedad.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Ni siquiera puedo hacer mis cosas tranquila?- le dijo y él se destapó la cara y la miró. Sus ojos la recorrieron lentamente, a pesar de la espuma, él pudo ver claramente donde estaban sus manos y el color rosado de sus mejillas se lo demostró.

-Yo… lo siento… pensé que no te sentías bien…- dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-Ya que te preocupas tanto por mí… podrías darme una mano…- le dijo ella y él la miró con desesperación- no, olvídalo… déjame que yo me encargo…- agregó molesta y lo vio inclinarse y arrodillarse al costado de la tina.

-Eres muy hermosa… ¿lo sabías? Me muero de ganas de verte mientras lo haces…

-No, Castle… olvídalo…- le dijo ella y él sumergió una mano en la tina y empujó su mano para tomar su lugar.

-Tú sabes que esto no debería estar pasando, ¿verdad, Kate?- le preguntó y presionó suavemente mientras observaba su cara desbordante placer…

* * *

**Bueno... parece que ahora sí las cosas llegaron a un punto de no retorno... veremos como siguen... muchas gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, como dije, esto no tenía retorno... así que ahora, a disfrutar! **

**Capítulo 5**

-Castle…- siseó Kate y se mordió el labio, los ojos cerrados, los dedos de él llevando su sensibilidad al extremo…

Rick recorrió con sus ojos las facciones de ella. Sentía que nada en el mundo importaba. La sintió agitarse, echar la cabeza hacia atrás, ahogar un gemido… y abrir los ojos justo en el momento en que llegaba al clímax…

Kate sonrió con alivio una vez que su vista se normalizó. Estaba agitada y él la observaba sin querer perderse detalle…

-Eres el ser más maravilloso que he visto en toda mi vida…- le dijo en voz baja y Kate pudo notar que estaba excitado.

-Rick...

-Déjame disfrutarte...- le dijo él como si estuviera en trance.

-Pero... ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me dejarás aquí, satisfecha o me permitirás que te retribuya lo que acabas de hacer?

-No tienes que retribuir nada…- dijo él algo nervioso e intentó levantarse.

-No tengo que hacerlo… quiero hacerlo…- dijo ella y incorporó y le impidió moverse, lo tomó del cuello, su torso goteando y con restos de espuma colapsando contra él.

Kate buscó sus labios con los de ella y se quedó allí, cerca, pero sin hacer nada.

-Me vuelves loco… no puedo controlarme más…

-¿Quién te pide que lo hagas? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí desearte así y tener que terminar en el baño, acariciándome a mí misma, pretendiendo que eres tú?

-Kate…- jadeó él sobre sus labios.

-Basta de excusas… tu ropa ya está húmeda… ¿te perderás de estar conmigo? Yo me muero por estar contigo…

-Cuando dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo… no creí que hablaras en serio…

-Entonces no me conoces…- le dijo ella.

-Kate…

-Quítate la ropa y ven aquí Castle…

-Yo no… yo no creo que…

-¿Quieres que te meta aquí con ropa?- le dijo alzando la ceja con interés.

-¿No podemos salir de aquí y simplemente…?

-No…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque te necesito aquí y ahora…- le dijo ella y mordisqueó suavemente su labio superior.

-¿Y si viene Alexis?

-No vendrá… pero traba la puerta, tu hija no es tonta…- le dijo y sacudió la cabeza cuando él se levantó y trabó la puerta.

Cuando Rick giró para volver, Kate se quedó mirándolo. Además de tener la camisa mojada, era imposible no notar su estado de excitación.

-¿Tardarás mucho más?- le preguntó apoyándose en el borde con ambos brazos para poder observarlo sin avergonzarse.

-Ya voy…- le dijo con tono aniñado y Kate sonrió.

Desabotonó su camisa con manos temblorosas y Kate rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo con el dedo y se puso de pie.

Rick sintió que sus caderas cobraban vida cuando pudo apreciarla aún con un poco de espuma, totalmente desnuda ante él…

-¿Se te perdió algo?- le dijo mordiéndose el labio, provocativa.

Rick tragó saliva y se quitó la camisa. Kate sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a él, hundió su nariz en su cuello y lo besó allí, sus manos luchando para quitarle pantalones y bóxers en el menor tiempo posible.

Cuando sintió que ambas prendas caían, Rick pateó sus zapatos y también sus pantalones y bóxers…

Kate lo besó profundamente y lo atrajo para que sus cuerpos se rozaran… estaba desesperada…

Rick la tomó de la cintura y jadeó en el beso.

-Aún tengo los calcet…- le dijo y ella rió en su boca, silenciándolo.

-¿A quién le importa?

Kate tiró de él hasta que lo hizo entrar en la tina. Lo besó largamente, su cuerpo mojado en contacto directo con él…

-Dios… eres preciosa, Kate…- le dijo apretando sus caderas con las de él, para que se produjera más fricción.

-Cuanto trabajo me costó convencerte…- jadeó ella y él se agachó y se sentó en medio de la tina.

Kate lo miró y se acomodó sobre él, descendiendo directamente para tomarlo por completo.

-Kate…- jadeó él con los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlarse.

-Estoy protegida…- le dijo y besó sus labios con insistencia.

-Bien… perfecto…- le dijo él y se perdió en sus ojos.

-No tienes idea de cuánto necesitaba esto… cuanto te necesitaba, Rick…

-Yo también, te lo juro… pero me daba miedo que… bueno, sigo teniendo miedo de que me digas que es solo esto… un buen momento… un momento en el que ambos nos necesitamos… y nada más…

-No… te juro que no… siempre sentí cosas por ti… pero desde el otro día… no pude dejar de pensar en ti y me di cuenta de que no quería perder más tiempo…

-¿Segura?

-Hazme el amor, Rick…- le dijo y él inspiró hondo, entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse lentamente, profundamente en ella.

Kate lo miró y trató de focalizar en él. Rick tenía los ojos cerrados y ella adivinó que se contenía, había sido tan intenso el juego previo que seguramente no quería defraudarla y que todo terminara demasiado pronto.

-Rick…- le dijo y él asintió, escuchándola- mírame…- agregó y él abrió los ojos.

-Kate…

-Me vuelves loca… eres increíble…

-Kate…

-Tenemos toda la vida para seguir disfrutándonos… no te reprimas más… me muero por sentirte así… entregado a mí…- le dijo en el oído y él comenzó a moverse erráticamente, sus ojos en los de ella, hasta que Kate lo sintió llegar al clímax, sus ojos nublados por el placer, una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Kate lo sostuvo y luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, saboreando la sensación de tenerlo por fin con ella…

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo él luego de separar su cara para mirarla de cerca.

-Estoy bien…- le dijo sonriente y él la apretó fuerte.

-¿Ahora qué?- le preguntó y ella sonrió.

-Ahora salimos, nos vestimos y aquí no ha pasado nada…- le dijo suavemente y luego lanzó una carcajada ahogada para no hacer ruido ante la cara de él- ¿o quieres salir de aquí y andar desnudos por la casa?

-Kate… me matarás del susto, ¿sabías?- le dijo y la desconectó suavemente.

-Hagamos lo que tú quieras… a mí me importa estar aquí contigo...

-A mí me gustaría mantenerlo en secreto… sería divertido…

-Sí…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas- pero nos costará disimular ante tu hija…- le dijo y besó sus labios antes de ponerse de pie para poder salir de la tina…

Rick la miró sonriente mientras se colocaba su bata de toalla y luego de hacer lo mismo, volvió a abrazarla y la besó con ternura. Era obvio que se había equivocado... ella no solo lo deseaba... sentía lo mismo que él por ella...

* * *

**Bueno... espero que lo hayan disfrutado, finalmente... veremos ahora si pueden ocultarlo... gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Alexis no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de su padre cuando Kate, que se había ofrecido a lavar los platos esa noche, se puso a levantar todo de la mesa.

Las cosas parecían haberse calmado desde que ella había decidido irse unas cuantas horas antes y a pesar de que ellos no parecían estar amigos como siempre, al menos no había tensión, estaban más relajados y eso significaba una sola cosa… tranquilidad…

Rick miró a Kate moverse por la casa con normalidad y lo hizo con bastante disimulo. Por supuesto, como la idea había sido suya, no quería que Alexis se diera cuenta de nada por su culpa, aunque tampoco se suicidaría si su hija, que era muy intuitiva, le planteara lo que quizás era evidente…

-¿Café?- preguntó con el objeto de acercarse un poco, aunque no la tocara.

-No, gracias… me produce un poco de insomnio… y estoy rendida… aprovecharé para dormir profundamente…- dijo Alexis y Kate no quiso mirar a Rick.

-Si tú tomas, te acompaño… no me gustaría que lo hagas solo para mí…

-Acostumbro a sentarme un rato a mirar las noticias y tomo café…

-Bueno… yo creo que los dejo… leeré un rato y luego… a dormir…- dijo Alexis y besó la mejilla de su padre y luego la de Kate- buenas noches…

-Buenas noches…- dijeron ambos a coro y Alexis sonrió distendida.

Kate terminó con los platos y fue a sentarse en el sillón. Se mantuvieron en un silencio confortable hasta que él llegó con las dos tazas y se sentó a su lado.

Él la miró intensamente y ella se sintió algo incómoda, no es que le molestara, sino que se estaba acostumbrando…

Finalmente, lo miró de costado y extendió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con él en medio de ambos…

Rick encendió la televisión y se quedaron un rato mirando y escuchando lo que decían, tomando café, con los dedos entrelazados…

-Me hace muy feliz que estés aquí…- dijo él como si solo comentara algo que estaba viendo.

-A mí me hace muy feliz todo lo que está pasando…- se atrevió a decir y sintió que él apretaba un poco los dedos, y luego su mirada, otra vez intensa…

-¿Sabes? Tengo un libro, allí en mi estudio que me gustaría mostrarte…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-¿No me digas?

-Te puedo asegurar que será interesante…- dijo y alzó las cejas, cuando ella sonrió.

-Lo sé… pero poco apropiado…- jugó ella.

-Te prometo que no sucederá nada que no quieras…

-Ese es el gran problema…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-No haremos ruido…

Kate se mordió el labio y sonrió. Rick sintió que se le acababa el aire.

-De acuerdo… un rato… pero cada uno dormirá en su cama… no quiero sorpresas y que Alexis me despierte a los gritos porque me encontró desnuda en tu cama…

Rick se levantó y tiró de su mano. Caminaron en silencio y Rick cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Kate colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y se apoyó sobre la puerta. Se sentía algo nerviosa. Deseaba que él a besara hasta que le dolieran los labios, pero el hecho de que Alexis estuviese tan cerca le incomodaba…

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar porque sintió el cuerpo de Rick sobre el suyo, sus manos en la cintura de ella y su boca besando deliciosamente su cuello, con cuidado de no dejar marcas…

-Hueles increíble…- jadeó él en su cuello y ella sonrió, sus labios entreabiertos porque sentía que se quedaba sin aire.

-Mejor me voy a dormir…- dijo ella y él la detuvo.

-No… quédate un rato más…

-Rick… me encantaría… pero me siento algo incómoda… digo, ahora que nos decidimos, podríamos tratar de encontrar un momento propicio… ¿no crees?

-Es cierto… pero me estoy muriendo…

-Ya sé…- dijo ella y acarició su cara en un gesto casi reflejo- habrá posibilidades a montones… te lo prometo…

-Sí… puede ser… ¿sabes que me gustaría? Además de seguir haciéndote el amor toda una noche… por supuesto…

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Dormir contigo… abrazados… despertarnos juntos… eso sería increíble…

-También me gustaría… quizás podamos hacerlo pronto…

-Espero que si…- dijo Rick y la besó dulcemente al principio, pero el beso fue escalando en intensidad y al poco tiempo, los jadeos eran demasiado audibles.

-Rick…- jadeó ella e interrumpió el beso.

-Un rato más…

-Apenas puedo controlarme… ¿por qué no esperamos hasta estar solos?

-Necesitaré una ducha fría…- dijo él y luego de besar suavemente sus labios, se separó.

Kate se quedó allí, su cabello algo alborotado, sus labios entreabiertos, un poco hinchados y su reacción a las caricias de él visible en su pecho a través de la remera de algodón que tenía puesta…

Rick sonrió y se contuvo de arrojarse hacia ella y hacerle el amor allí mismo. Kate se acomodó la ropa y se peinó un poco y cuando abría la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, lo miró otra vez y sonrió.

-Buenas noches…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Descansa… estaré soñando contigo…- le dijo él enamorado.

-Puede que yo también…- dijo ella divertida.

-Eso me gusta mucho… y… trataré de pensar una forma en que podamos estar solos y disfrutar de… todo… esto…- dijo y ella asintió.

Kate subió las escaleras con cuidado, todo estaba en penumbras y cuando pasó por la habitación de Alexis, notó que la luz estaba apagada.

Se encerró en la habitación que utilizaba y luego de cambiarse, cuando se acostó, cerró los ojos y suspiró con placidez. Estaba segura de que soñaría con él… y si no lo hacía, pensaría en él todo el tiempo mientras estuviese despierta…

Lo que habían vivido horas antes, era increíble… Kate todavía sentía en su cuerpo la sensación de esas convulsiones que le había provocado todo lo que él le había hecho… y luego… sentirlo parte suya había sido perfecto también… como lo sería dormir con él y poder tomarse su tiempo para hacer el amor, sin presiones, sin miedo a que los escuchen…

Kate cerró los ojos y de inmediato se quedó dormida. Estaba rendida…

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó con unos golpecitos suaves en su puerta y sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió y un sonriente Rick se asomó y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Buenos días…- murmuró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Buenos días…- contestó ella sonriente y palmeó la cama a su lado.

-Te extrañé…- le dijo él.

-Yo también…- dijo ella y besó sus labios tiernamente cuando él se recostó a su lado- ¿Alexis duerme?

-Sí… dormirá un rato más…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La conozco desde que nació- dijo sonriente y acarició su cara, buscando sus labios otra vez- estuve pensando…

-¿No me digas?- dijo ella y frunció la nariz.

-Sobre lo de buscar alguna forma de estar solos…

-Te escucho…- dijo ella con interés.

-¿Qué tal si llamo a mi amigo gerente del Four Seasons y le pido que nos reserve una habitación para esta noche?

-Para… pasar la noche allí…- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-¿No es una magnífica idea?- dijo él ilusionado y ella asintió no tan convencida…

Digamos que una noche en un hotel, a pesar de ser uno lujoso, no era su idea de la primera noche con él… pero dado el deseo profundo de hacerlo y las pocas posibilidades, Kate supo que no había muchas opciones más… ahora solo tenían que encontrar una buena excusa…

* * *

**Se viene la primer noche durmiendo juntos? Esperemos que sí, sigo pronto! Gracias por el apoyo y por seguir leyendo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Rick se inclinó sobre la mesa para besar suavemente los labios de Kate, que suspiró contenta. Había sido una mañana tranquila, Alexis no había bajado aún y las manos inquietas de Rick se habían tranquilizado un poco luego de un par de besos intensos en la cama de ella esa mañana… aunque solo hubiesen sido eso… besos…

-Estaba pensando…- dijo Kate y él la miró con atención, adorándola.

-Dime…

-No me gusta tanto la idea de pasar la noche en un hotel…

-Pero es el Four Seasons…

-Debes haberlo hecho con muchas otras…

-Pero ninguna de ellas eras tú…

-No importa…- dijo y arrugó la nariz.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Y si nos vamos un par de días a algún lado? Montgomery me ofreció unos días por el tema de encontrar departamento y no los tomé… podría hacerlo ahora…

-Me encanta hacer planes contigo… sobre todo si incluyen pasar tiempo solos y fuera de la vista de todo el mundo…- dijo y frotó sus manos.

-Pareces un niño frente a un enorme postre de chocolate y crema…

-No podrías haber hecho una comparación más acertada… no tienes idea de cuánto me gustaría comer todo el chocolate y la crema… ahora mismo…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

Kate sonrió. Era casi imposible sostener el deseo que le causaba toda esa conversación y lo que él le decía…

-¿Adónde vamos?

-¿Los Hamptons?

-Claro… allí sí que no has ido con ninguna…- dijo ella y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿No te das cuenta de que no importa con quien haya ido sino que quiero estar allí contigo?- le dijo él y ella se sonrojó.

-Parece que por fin conoceré tu casa en los Hamptons…

-Lo dices como si nunca te hubiese invitado…- le dijo él fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Supongo que las veces anteriores no eran iguales a esta…

-No… pero las intenciones eran las mismas… mostrarte un hermoso lugar, pasar tiempo juntos y besarte hasta cansarnos…

-Basta, Castle…- jadeó ella cuando él se acercó otra vez.

Rick estuvo a punto de volver a besarla, pero se separó abruptamente cuando escucharon que Alexis bajaba las escaleras.

-Hey… ¿miren quién se despertó?- disimuló Rick.

-En realidad no me desperté recién… solo me dio pereza bajar…- dijo Alexis sonriendo.

-Estábamos pensando que a Kate le vendrían bien unos días de descanso… el fin de semana se termina y no le alcanzó…

-Y tu padre insiste en que vayamos a los Hamptons…

-Qué buena idea…- dijo Alexis sonriendo- lástima que yo no pueda acompañarlos…- agregó casi con fastidio y Rick miró a Kate aún conteniendo la respiración.

-Bueno, si nos quedamos toda la semana quizás podrías unirte el viernes…- dijo él cuando se repuso.

-Es una buena idea…- dijo Alexis y sonrió.

-Entonces, Kate… ¿qué me dices?

-Bueno… supongo que Montgomery me debe unos días y realmente los necesito…

-Bien… podemos salir esta misma tarde… - dijo Rick contento.

-De hecho… ahora que lo pienso…- dijo Alexis achicando los ojos- creo que podría ir con ustedes…- dijo finalmente y los miró sonriente.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Rick nervioso y miró a Kate con desesperación- ¿fal… faltarás a la escuela?

-Papá… no falto nunca… no creo que pase nada si lo hago…- dijo sonriente y se detuvo en seco- no, no… esperen… tengo examen de matemática…- y cuando Rick miraba a Kate algo esperanzado- pero lo pasaron para la próxima semana… sí estoy libre… iré a preparar el bolso…- dijo y besó la mejilla de su padre antes de subir la escalera rápidamente.

* * *

Rick expulsó el aire que retenía y se perdió en los ojos de Kate, que alzó las cejas sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir…

-Lo siento…- dijo en voz baja.

-Yo también…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír, pero tenía ganas de llorar- ¿y si… hablamos con ella?

-¿Tú dices… para decirle la verdad?

-Sí… no creo que se ponga en contra… será un poco raro quizás… porque todavía no tenemos en claro ni siquiera nosotros adonde vamos con todo esto… pero…

-Bueno… yo lo tengo en claro…- dijo y sonrió.

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero…

-No podemos decirle que nos vamos a los Hamptons para poder gritar como locos cada vez que…

-Castle…- lo cortó en voz baja.

-O para andar por la casa desnudos… sin sentir culpa…

Kate se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.

-¿Tú quieres decírselo?- preguntó él.

-Yo creo que ella no es tonta y que si nos vamos los tres, aunque nos estemos aguantando, será difícil…

Rick acarició su cara y sonrió.

-No puedo creer que le diremos…- dijo y ella asintió.

Rick besó su mejilla con suavidad y escucharon ruidos, y volvieron a separarse.

Alexis bajó las escaleras despacio, cruzada de brazos…

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?- dijo y vio que su padre y Kate se miraban algo inquietos.

-Alexis…- intentó Rick.

-¿Ustedes creen que soy tonta?

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Kate.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirán con esto?

-¿Con… esto?- dijo Rick.

-Si creen que soy joven, quizás tengan razón, pero no soy tonta, ni sorda, ni ciega…

-Alexis…- intentó esta vez Kate, el corazón le latía tan aprisa temiendo que Alexis supiera lo que ocurría y estuviera en contra.

-¿Me llevarán a los Hamptons para seguir escondiéndose?

-¿Escondiéndonos?- Rick siguió pretendiendo que no entendía.

-Rick…- dijo Kate.

-Están juntos… no se atrevan a negarlo…- dijo y miró a Kate, que negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú qué piensas?- se atrevió a preguntar Kate.

-Pues… si ustedes son felices… no tengo nada que decir… pero ya basta de pretender que no me doy cuenta…

-Alexis…- dijo Rick y Kate le sonrió.

-Perdón…- dijo Kate y se acercó con algo de timidez a ella.

Alexis extendió sus brazos y los dos la abrazaron con ternura.

-Estoy muy feliz…- dijo contenta y los mantuvo cerca.

-Teníamos miedo…- dijo Rick.

-La verdad es que esto recién comienza…- dijo Kate y sonrió, de alguna manera admiraba la inteligencia de la chica.

-Y yo los descubrí…- dijo y les guiñó el ojo.

-Pero…- intentó Rick.

-Vayan a los Hamptons y sean felices… - dijo y palmeó los hombros de ambos.

-Gracias amor…- le dijo Rick y besó su frente.

Alexis sonrió y los miró un momento antes de irse a su habitación.

* * *

Rick tomó de las manos a Kate y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Es demasiado inteligente…- dijo ella.

-Sale a mí…- dijo Rick y Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?- dijo ella.

-Casi no puedo esperar a salir…- dijo Rick y alzó sus cejas de una forma que la hizo sonreír.

-Llamaré a Montgomery…

-Yo prepararé mi bolso…- dijo Rick.

-No prepares mucho…- dijo ella y lo miró provocativa- no será necesario…

Rick cerró los ojos intentando dominarse.

-Vámonos ya…- le dijo y la abrazó, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, haciéndola reír a carcajadas…

* * *

**Bueno, para quienes querían que Alexis se diera cuenta y los pusiera en evidencia, deseo concedido! Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por seguirla!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Evidentemente hay algunos problemas en este sitio, lo vuelvo a subir para quienes no lo leyeron! **

**Capítulo 8**

Kate abrió la boca al ver la casa de Rick. Se había imaginado algo lindo, acogedor, pero nunca algo así…

Y no porque fuera demasiado lujosa, sino porque era grande, tenía comodidades y una piscina en la que sin duda, ella podría sumergirse y quedarse allí el resto de sus días…

Y la vista… él tenía razón cuando hablaba de ella… tenía una salida directa a la playa, pero también, al estar elevada, la casa tenía su propio jardín con vista al mar en el que podían sentirse tranquilamente solos, en privado, a pesar de estar al aire libre…

Kate se desperezó y estiró los brazos al cielo, aspirando aire y tratando de controlar el deseo de tirarse en el pasto y atraerlo a él allí…

Rick le mostró el interior de la casa, Kate se quedó prendada de la decoración de la habitación…

-Creo que prepararé algo de comer… ¿te gustaría cenar al borde de la piscina?

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo ella y él sonrió. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla, pero no quería parecer desesperado, tenían toda la semana para disfrutarse…

-Si quieres aprovechar el agua, seguramente está a la temperatura justa… solo la mantengo fría durante el verano y es agradable poder sumergirse en pleno invierno…

-Ya lo creo…- dijo ella y sonrió, se acercó a él y besó sus labios. Él se perdió en su figura mientras ella caminaba hacia la habitación, distendida, cómoda…

Rick preparó unos sándwiches que sabía que a ella le encantarían y sirvió dos copas de vino.

Dejó todo en la cocina y fue a ponerse su traje de baño, si Kate había decidido entrar a la piscina, él no se perdería por nada del mundo hacerlo con ella…

-Es una lástima habernos perdido el atardecer…- dijo Kate sin mirarlo, sentada de espaldas, con sus pies dentro de la piscina, cuando lo escuchó llegar...

-Créeme… los amaneceres son mejores…- dijo él y se quedó mirándola, como si nunca la hubiese visto.

-¿Qué pasa, Castle? ¿Nunca has visto una mujer en traje de baño?- le dijo mirándolo provocativa.

-Pues… no una como tú…- dijo y le entregó la copa, sus ojos ahora perdidos en su pecho.

-¿Una cómo yo?

-Increíble…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

Rick se sentó a su lado y le entregó un plato con un sándwich…

-Mañana cocinaremos algo rico…- se disculpó.

-Esto también es rico… y rápido… lo cual es bueno porque estamos aquí y podemos disfrutar el tiempo…- dijo y se inclinó para besar su hombro.

-Estoy algo sorprendido de que estemos aquí…

-Creo que yo también…- dijo y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

-Pero… estás bien…

-Por supuesto… además de todo esto… que nos está pasando… realmente necesitaba descansar… y creo que aunque no sucediera nada entre nosotros, hubiese aceptado venir igual…

-Mmmm… no lo creo…- dijo y le sonrió.

-¿No lo crees?- dijo contagiada de la sonrisa.

-No creo que pudiéramos estar aquí y aguantarnos…- dijo él y se inclinó a besar sus labios.

Kate suspiró y dejó el plato a un costado. Lo tomó del cuello y profundizó el beso. Rick s sorprendió por la reacción de ella y luego de dejar su plato, deslizó sus dedos por las piernas de ella, acariciándola suavemente.

Ella separó su cara de la de él y sonrió.

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, aún saboreando el beso.

-Dios… todavía no sé cómo pude contenerme todo este tiempo…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Lo bueno aquí…- dijo mirando sus labios- es que no tienes que contenerte más…- agregó y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mayor ímpetu.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella lo empujó y ambos cayeron al agua aún con sus labios en contacto.

Cuando salieron, ella estaba abrazada a él, que le sonrió y volvió a besarla.

-¿Qué tal el agua?- le preguntó ella entre risas.

-Increíble…- dijo él y se sorprendió cuando ella se sumergió- Kate…- protestó cuando la sintió bajando su traje de baño hasta quitárselo.

-No creí que la necesitaras…- dijo cuando salió y la arrojó lejos.

-Pero…- dijo él y luego la miró y alzó las cejas- es cierto, no la necesito- agregó y la apretó en sus brazos, apoyándola contra la pared de la piscina…

Rick perdió su boca en el cuello de Kate, testeando lo que quedaba de su perfume y la sintió estremecerse…

Deslizó su traje de baño hacia abajo y apretó su pelvis contra el de Kate, para demostrarle cuan desesperado estaba por ella…

Kate gimió al sentirse atrapada por él y colocó ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Rick.

Él la besó profundamente mientras le quitaba la parte superior del traje de baño y cuando sus torsos colapsaron, Rick jadeó de placer…

-Ahora sí…- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, sintiéndose parte suya.

Kate lo silenció con un beso y se abandonaron al placer…

Y cuando ambos se recuperaban agitados de un intenso clímax, él la abrazó, la ayudó a salir y se envolvieron en sus batas…

-¿Tienes frío? Podríamos entrar…- le dijo mirándola de cerca mientras ella tomaba un trago de vino.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias…- dijo Kate sonriendo y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo que estás muy bien…- le dijo seductor y ella lanzó una carcajada feliz.

-Me refería a que no tengo frío…- le dijo en voz baja que a él se le antojó muy sexy.

-Bien… bueno… como quieras…- él tomó su plato y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

-¿Estás apurado por entrar?

-No es que esté apurado… simplemente me siento muy bien contigo y estoy haciendo todo lo que me gusta… y eso a veces me pone ansioso…

-Ah…- dijo ella y se inclinó sobre él.

-Pero estaré bien…- dijo él para convencerse.

-Rick… escucha… yo sé que estamos explorando esto nuevo que nos pasa… pero quiero que sepas que para mí es muy importante… que a pesar de que el deseo es intenso, yo siento muchas cosas por ti…

-Lo sé…- dijo él y acarició su cara- puedo sentirlo…

-Bien… ¿qué te parece una ducha luego de comer? Y después nos vamos a dormir de una vez…

-¿Quieres dormir?

-Contigo… fantaseo con hacerlo desde hace mucho…- dijo y a pesar de que no había mucha luz, Rick la vio sonrojarse.

-Podríamos ver el amanecer, juntos…

-Hecho…- dijo ella y Rick se perdió en sus ojos…

Rick entrecerró los ojos mientras la miraba comer. Seguramente la situación límite que ella había vivido la había impulsado a pensar y valorizar las cosas que tenía.

Pero a pesar de la felicidad que él sentía, siempre estaba la pequeña sombra de duda que no le permitía relajarse.

Sacudió la cabeza, era inútil boicotear ese momento maravilloso, el destino se encargaría de acomodar las cosas para que ambos pudiesen relajarse realmente y disfrutar de eso nuevo que tenían…

* * *

**Bueno, algunos están pasando unas vacaciones bastante movidas! Jaja! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kate abrió los ojos y pestañeó, todavía estaba oscuro y por unos segundos, le costó hacerse a la idea de donde estaba…

Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba con él y el calor de su cuerpo la resguardaba del frío de la madrugada… su aroma… ese que era solo suyo y que ella ya reconocía…

Todavía no había amanecido y Kate se movió un poco para saber qué hora era… se inclinó sobre la mesa de luz, apenas pasaban de las cinco…

Suspiró, todavía había tiempo para descansar un rato y cuando pensaba sumergirse otra vez en los brazos de Rick, sintió sus manos atrapándola de la cintura y su boca húmeda a la altura de su nuca…

-Mmm… no te me escapes…- le dijo él cerca de su oído mientras desplazaba una de sus manos a su pecho y lo acariciaba lánguidamente mientras Kate sentía su deseo creciendo por ella en su espalda baja…

-Sólo quería saber la hora…- dijo ella en un tono bajo, marcado por la ansiedad que experimentaba por sus caricias…

-¿Se te hace tarde?- le dijo presionando un poco y haciéndola jadear de placer.

-No… para nada…- dijo ella y cuando giró, él se colocó sobre ella y la besó…

-Me vuelves absolutamente loco…- le dijo él y ella entreabrió sus piernas para recibirlo.

-¿A… a qué hora sale el sol aquí?- le preguntó cuando lo sintió parte suya.

-Cerca de las seis…

-Tenemos un rato entonces…- le dijo y él la miró sonriente.

-¿Para ver el amanecer?- preguntó él y comenzó a moverse suavemente.

-Sí… ¿no era eso lo que querías?

-Sí…- dijo él y fue lo más profundo que pudo- pero ahora quiero otra cosa…

-Yo también…- dijo y lo tomó de los glúteos para empujarlo hacia ella…

Rick la besó húmedamente mientras establecía un ritmo parejo y mientras la escuchaba jadear de placer.

Kate levantó su cabeza y comenzó a murmurar en su oído cosas que lo hicieron excitarse aún más y su cuerpo convulsionó cuando lo sintió llegar al clímax, cálido, húmedo en ella…

Rick se desplomó sobre ella y besó su hombro casi por reflejo, en ese instante sentía que no podía moverse.

Kate intentó calmar su respiración, como aún seguían conectados, todavía podía sentir como sus paredes internas se estrechaban alrededor de él…

Ambos sonrieron con placidez y Rick se incorporó para besar sus labios, antes de desconectarse de ella cuando por fin pudieron calmarse…

Rick quedó acostado boca arriba y ella se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro…

-Fue un hermoso despertar…- dijo él todavía agitado y la escuchó reír.

-Increíble…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, su mirada perdida en el techo.

-Tú eres increíble…- dijo él y la apretó en sus brazos.

-Tú me haces sentir así…- dijo ella- parece mentira… pero lo haces desde que nos conocimos…

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí…- dijo Kate- yo tenía una vida aburrida antes… y desde que tú llegaste… me dijiste que era algo así como…

-Mi musa…

-¿Tienes idea de lo que significa para una mujer ser la inspiración de un hombre? Ser la inspiración en general es casi abrumador… pero inspirarte a ti… creo que sentí que volvía a vivir… que a alguien le interesaba algo de lo que yo podía hacer…

-No sé por qué crees que no podrías ser la inspiración de alguien… más allá del deseo… que existió desde el minuto cero…- alzó la ceja y ella sonrió- y no es solo por tu profesión… eres una mujer equilibrada, que pones absolutamente todo en tu trabajo, pero a la vez tienes firmeza y delicadeza, compasión… un corazón enorme… y tengo que admitir que hay dos cosas que me enloquecen de ti… además de ese cuerpo increíble que tienes…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles?

-Los interrogatorios… por un lado… créeme que si me interrogaras te confesaría lo que me pidieses…

-Sucio…- dijo ella divertida.

-Y la forma en que te concentras cuando no puedes encontrar pistas… me pasaría horas mirándote… ¿cómo crees que no podrías inspirarme? Me he pasado la vida buscándote… y siento que te encontré y que encima ahora, además de mi musa…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-Nada… me siento muy bien aquí contigo… pero no puedo evitar pensar que esta es una etapa de transición… y que un día me dirás que todo estuvo muy lindo pero que quieres que dejemos de estar juntos…

-¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Piensas que yo podría jugar así contigo?

-No… no es eso… hay veces en que durante un momento límite… uno se aferra a la vida como puede… y creo que yo podría ser algo así como tu tabla de salvación…

-Y por eso me aferro a ti… sin sentir nada…

-No, no es eso… yo no dudo de que sientas cosas… pero…

-Pero crees que podrían no ser tan profundas…- dijo y se incorporó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, aún en la penumbra- yo estoy enamorada de ti, Castle… y si me fui a vivir a tu casa estos días es porque no puedo estar lejos de ti… y porque necesitaba que me dieras la oportunidad de estar juntos…

-¿De verdad este no es uno de esos momentos en los que uno se desespera y hace cosas solo para sentirse mejor?

-Es uno de esos momentos, pero yo tengo la suerte de tenerte cerca y descubrí que somos maravillosamente compatibles… también en la cama… y en la piscina… y en la bañera… y bajo la ducha…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Quieres decir… que…

-Quiero una relación contigo… quiero despertar contigo todos los días… y que sonrías para mí y… no quiero seguir haciéndome ilusiones porque me ha costado hacerlo durante toda mi vida… pero te juro que aprenderé… porque sé que vale la pena a tu lado…

-Kate…

-Esta situación límite me sirvió para darme cuenta de que esos sentimientos que tenía, no podían esperar más… que este fuego en mi corazón cada vez que estás cerca es más importante y merece que lo aprovechemos… porque podríamos morirnos… sin saber lo que es disfrutarlo como corresponde…- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Dios… ¿cómo podría no amarte luego de lo que acabas de decir?

-¿Tenías dudas?- le preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Del amor que siento, no… pero sí de que no fuera recíproco… de que me hiciera sufrir…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No te haré sufrir… te lo prometo…- dijo ella y besó sus labios con ternura.

Rick se levantó de un salto y ella lo observó sonriente.

-Ven… apúrate que nos perderemos el amanecer…- le dijo y ella se levantó de golpe.

Él tomó una manta y ambos se sentaron abrazados en el sillón frente al amplio ventanal en donde el horizonte comenzaba a ponerse rojo…

Se besaron dulcemente hasta que sintieron los primeros rayos de sol que los iluminaban. Rick la acarició y la escuchó suspirar de placidez…

Sus ojos se perdieron en el paisaje delante de él, todavía estaba sorprendido por las confesiones de Kate… pero finalmente, parecía no haber ninguna duda entre ellos…

* * *

**Esto parece una pequeña luna de miel... esperemos que todo siga siendo así de romántico, sobre todo ahora que las dudas se están alejando. Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Los días siguientes transcurrieron en una deliciosa neblina romántica. Rick y Kate no solo se pasaron el tiempo haciendo el amor con cualquier excusa… sino disfrutando de todas esas pequeñas cosas que cualquier pareja desea tener…

Toneladas de romanticismo, cenas a la luz de las velas, susurros, poemas, canciones dedicadas, bailes…

La luna y la brisa del mar acarició el cabello de ambos mientras caminaban por la playa la última noche que habían pactado que pasarían allí…

Había un poco de melancolía porque claro, luego de una semana tan especial, cualquier cosa sería menos interesante, pero ellos, sin embargo, estaban fortalecidos y las dudas habían desaparecido por completo…

Él parecía pensativo y ella lo dejó así, el silencio era confortable entre ambos…

De pronto él se detuvo en seco y la miró. Ella le sonrió y aún bajo la pálida luz de la luna, él se perdió en sus ojos…

¿Seguirás buscando departamento cuando volvamos a New York?

-No lo había pensado…- dijo ella, demasiado relajada.

-Es importante… porque bueno… si quieres tener un lugar para poder estar tranquila y sola lo entiendo… pero de otra forma, no tiene mucho sentido… ¿no crees?

-¿Qué me estás proponiendo, señor escritor?- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Lo más lógico… que no nos separemos más…- dijo él y se quedó mirándola, con algo de temor.

-Nadie dijo que nos separaríamos, aunque vivamos en casas separadas…- le contestó divertida.

-Oh vamos, Kate… sabes a lo que me refiero…

-¿Tú quieres que vivamos juntos?- le preguntó ella, aunque adivinaba la respuesta.

-Bueno… no es una locura… estamos juntos… pasamos unos días hermosos… Alexis está feliz con la idea…

-Pero hace solo una semana…

-Está bien… no te preocupes… olvídalo… es que… estoy tan contento con esto que nos pasa que… debo haber proyectado demasiado rápido…

-No es eso, Rick… a mí me encanta la idea… pero creo que estaríamos quemando etapas… y me refiero a las que son lindas también…

-Puede ser…

-Piensa en que nos extrañaríamos un poco… en que tendríamos un lugar para nosotros y no es que me moleste Alexis o tu madre, pero podríamos ser… un poco más ruidosos sin sentirnos culpables…- dijo y alzó las cejas seductora.

-Pero podrías quedarte alguna noche en casa…

-Por supuesto… pero llevar todas mis cosas e instalarme… no sé… me parece un poco apresurado… no es que no quiera hacerlo…

-Tienes razón…

-Disfrutemos de esto… es increíble… y cada tanto podemos hacernos una escapada aquí… relajarnos un poco… y volver renovados… ¿qué me dices?

-Te digo que sí, que tienes razón…- dijo él y la besó con ternura…

* * *

Siguieron caminando un rato más y cuando estaban por entrar, se quedaron mirándose una vez más y él la abrazó con ternura…

-Me gustaría que cada detalle de todo lo que vivimos en esta semana no se borrara nunca más de mi mente…- dijo él mientras besaba su cabello.

-Bueno… eso es difícil, pero cuando tengas dudas, puedes preguntarme…

-O llevar un diario… aún recuerdo todo…

-¿Todo? ¿También la parte en la que se nos quemó la comida por entretenernos sobre la mesada?- dijo ella sonriente.

-También esa parte… fue intensa…- dijo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Bueno… tú sabes que si me buscas, comienzo a sentir ese calor casi abrumador dentro de mí y…

-Y… Dios… me encanta cuando te pones a dar órdenes…- confesó él.

-Creo que si contamos las veces que estuvimos juntos esta semana… tendríamos un record…

-Por supuesto…- dijo sonriendo- ¿qué te parece si subimos un poco la marca, ahora mismo?

-Mmmm… suena muy bien…- dijo ella y se puso en puntas de pie para besarlo. Le resultaba agradable el hecho de tener una diferencia de estatura, ya que esa semana, casi no había usado tacos…

Entraron a la casa entre besos y caricias y ella lo llevó a la cama. En el fondo, más allá del deseo, Kate no lograba asimilar que él estuviese dispuesto en todo momento… la actividad había sido intensa y era difícil pensar que él, que no era un adolescente, pudiera tener ese ritmo, pero allí estaban, y el más predispuesto era él…

Kate se abandonó a él y lo dejó hacer… sus manos y labios ya la conocían, pero cada vez él descubría algo nuevo, algo diferente para hacerla vibrar…

La noche se pasó lentamente y el sol de la mañana los encontró durmiendo, extenuados…

El móvil de Rick los despertó alrededor de las 9.

-Castle…- dijo él y se frotó los ojos con cansancio mientras acariciaba suavemente la cintura de Kate, que seguía durmiendo con las piernas entrelazadas a las suyas…

-Papá… siento despertarte… quería saber si volvían hoy…

-Sí… sí, bueno… nos quedamos dormidos… supongo que desayunaremos y luego saldremos para allá…

-Bien… ¿todo bien?

-Todo magnífico…

-Me alegra… dale mis saludos a B… Kate…- dijo Alexis y Rick sonrió.

-Te quiero Lex…

-Y yo a ti…- le dijo Alexis y cortaron.

Rick se inclinó sobre Kate y besó su cuello con dedicación. Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar. Rick sonrió cuando ella se quejó un poco y luego el quejido se fue transformando en suspiro y luego en jadeo…

-Mmmm… lo siento… no puedo reaccionar… déjame un rato más…- le dijo con los ojos cerrados...

-Iré a preparar el desayuno… tenemos que volver a New York… ¿recuerdas?

-Mmmm… sí… es cierto…- dijo y abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él y sonrió.

-Buenos días, amor…- le dijo él y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Buenos días…- le dijo sonriendo y se desperezó suavemente, mientras suspiraba.

-Creo que iré a prepararnos algo de desayunar…

-Espera…- le dijo ella y él se volvió.

-Dime…

-Quería decirte que eres increíble y que esta fue la mejor semana que pasé en toda mi vida… y estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, de habernos decidido a esto… por fin…

-Lo sé… tú también eres increíble y también me alegro de habernos dado esta oportunidad… - Rick volvió a besarla y se quedaron abrazados un momento.

Luego él le guiñó el ojo y se levantó. Se perdió en la cocina, preparando comida y ella se levantó, se puso una camisa suelta y se asomó a la ventana. No quiso salir al balcón terraza por pudor, tenía miedo que alguien la viera, medio desnuda… pero se quedó observando el mar desde allí, como si estuviese en trance…

* * *

Desayunaron y cuando volvieron a la ciudad, Alexis los esperaba con ansiedad…

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Rick luego de abrazarla.

-Solo quería verlos… los he extrañado… sobre todo a Kate… y… supongo que ya no hay razón para que te mudes…- le dijo Alexis a Kate, contenta.

-Bueno… Alexis…- empezó Kate.

-De hecho… ella se quedará aquí de vez en cuando, pero pretendemos ir a nuestro ritmo… Kate buscará un apartamento y cuando sea el momento de mudarnos juntos, lo haremos… no antes…

-Entiendo… bueno… lo tienen en claro, eso es lo mejor…- dijo la joven y sonrió.

Kate miró aliviada a Rick, que la abrazó con ternura y Alexis los miró y sonrió con placidez.

-Por cierto, me olvidé de contarles que… la abuela viene para aquí… yo… tuve que contarle lo que sucedía… ella no es tonta…

-No… ya lo creo que no…- dijo Rick y miró a Kate con desesperación.

-Ahhh! -escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Martha- mis niños han vuelto a casa…

-Madre…- dijo Rick cuando la mujer se le arrojó encima para abrazarlo y besarlo, para luego hacer lo mismo con Kate…

-Estoy tan feliz por ambos…- dijo entre besos y abrazos y Alexis hizo una mueca de disculpa cuando su padre y Kate la miraron…

-Nosotros también estamos felices, Martha… y a mí me alegra de que apruebes esto…- dijo Kate, todavía algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué si lo apruebo? Ya estoy contando los días para que me digas que estás esperando otro nieto… ¿ya hablaron de eso?- preguntó la pelirroja y esta vez fue Kate quien miró con terror a Rick.

-Mamá… no… todavía no hemos hablado de eso…- dijo Rick algo incómodo.

-Por supuesto… era una broma, hijo…- dijo Martha y pellizcó su mejilla riendo…

Kate trató de distenderse. Por un momento se preguntó si algún día sentiría que encajaba en esta familia… un par de horas después, se dio cuenta de que había encajado con ellos desde que los había conocido, solo era cuestión de dejarse llevar…

Le guiñó el ojo a Rick y él le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice, esa noche dormirían abrazados y por supuesto, serían más silenciosos…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este final, no quería caer en lo de siempre, boda y baby, así que elegí que fuera un poco más cómico, casi puedo ver a Martha sofocándolos con los abrazos! Y ellos, juntos, como corresponde! ;)  
**


End file.
